clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Beta Testers
This is a list of known Beta Testers. Please note that some of these penguins joined after the Beta Test Party, which means that they are Beta Testers even though they couldn't have obtained the Party Hat in the two 2 hour time periods. If a penguin has the Party Hat but is not an official beta tester of Club Penguin, please add their name here. To ensure if the penguin is a beta tester, check their ID. Their ID must be under 15,000 for them to be legitimate. Betas *0pi123 *111111111111 *12345 *2005 *211boy *2crazy *2cute *743 *8stoplight8 *Abby *Acura *Adidasgurl3 *Agentsam *Aidie *Aing *Aixel *Alix1232 *Ally *Alucard *Aly43 *Amanda481 *Andrew *Andrewsoccer *Andreww *Andykohl *Angel 13 *Angel443 *Angel44440 *Annie *Ansem1212 *Applell *Aqua Llnk *Arbbiter *Articy *Ashley675 *Ashphantom *Astroblaster *Astros Man *Asweeet12 *Atheeta *Auggie1212 *Axmilli *Azghe9 *B U Z Z *B0s0x *Bad Boy *Badboyz *Bam82895 *Banafragen *Barker *Barnop47 *Batman *Beautie101 *Bebe20 *Bebegurl *Bennboy *Benoit *Betty *Betty11 *Bexi *Big Apple *Big Dane *Big Red *Bigjake49 *Bikeboy93 *Bill Joe *Billvbob *Billybob *Billy Bob Yo *Billyg *Bingo *Birdboy *Bizz *Blackninja9 *Blah Blah49 *Blakooooo *Blizard *Blossom888 *Blue Cloud *Blueguy *Boat *Bobypo *Boo Ya *Boyman *Branzo *Bryan *Bubble Yum *Bubleeey1 *Buddy *Buddy Girl2 *Bull *Bulletwolf *Burak *Burnley *Buzz *C00i123 *C0mmander K *C1ank *Cain *Camaloupe *Camen *Carl *Carry1124 *Catrinab *Ceren *Cheergirl101 *Chena *Chris *Ciara M *Ci0ne *Cjax455 *Clone *Coco *Cody *Cody M *Coffee Ann *Connor *Cool K9 *Coolcat101 *Coolgrl771 *Coolman22 *Coolmanos *Coolthing *Corn Boy *Crono *Cuddles *Cuddly *Cute Babie *Cute Lindsay *Cutegirl1010 *Cutegirl43 *Cuteness93 *Cutie Tux *Cutiepie22 *Cutiepie3 *Cuttie *Cuttiegurl13 *D4 B0mb *D7jh *Da Dog *Daisy Girl *Dale Jr *Daniel H *Dark Dragon6 *Dark Rose *Darkness888 *Darkstar *David *Deano *Dekyz *Diego *Dill3 *Doggydog1234 *Doodlebug *Dotty *Dr Destiny *Dragonking *Drake Bell *Dubbleowseve *Dubvader234 *Dude19 *Dudez *Eagle03 *Ebnation *Ege 153 *Elliangell8 *Eman *Eminemfreak *Emma Here *Erik15347 *Evilbunny *F4n0 *Fable10 *Fatih *Fazdaman *Fbi Guy *Felicx *Fenrike *Fertel *Fireboit *Fireboy 777 *Fleur *Florida Girl *Flreball *Flyygrl *Foobalah *Foxy Vixen *Francosg *Freakshow *Freaky *Frosty *Frosty K *Funnibunni *Fuse *Gameboy37838 *Gangsta *Gann0nd0rf *Gannondorf *Gengis *Gertalbub *Gettrolled91 *Ghost45 *Ghostx *Gibson *Gintare *Got 3 *Got4 *Gotanks101 *Gothgurl *Greema *Green Viz *Greenday *Grllm *Gronnie *Gussie *H4mster 777 *H4ts *Halo2 *Halo2gurl *Halo2playa *Hapland *Happy77 *Harley456 *Harnah *Hats *Helen 2k5 *Herbie *Herndon101 *Hi88 *Hiba777 *Hillo *Hockey24 *Hoink *Holly Short *Homigrl7 *Hook *Horhey *Hyaden * Ice Sk8er 10 *I Am Me *Iceblack *Icemin *Iceskater *Iceskater76 *Iggy *Ilikeeggs49 *Ilsoap *Imsnayer8 *Imsnayer10 *Imsnayer11 *Imsnayer13 *Imsnayer21 *Imsnayer29 *Imsnayer36 *Imsnayer40 *Imsnayer52 *Imsnayer55 *Imsnayer57 *Inuyasha29 *Inuyasha331 *Inuyasha555 *Jackey *James *Jamie 123 *Jar *Jaxlie *Jazzygirl6 *Jedi *Jedi Trist1 *Jedl *Jeff Ortan *Jeremy *Jerno13 *Jesse777 *Jesus Kitty *Jetkid15 *Jimmy Wilson *Joe *Joeley *Joey *Johnstamos *Jojo *Jokeaxe *Jordan414 *Jordenpotter *Julio *K33ah *Keewee *Kellym *Kellym32 *Kettle Corn *Kidlego15 *Kiko *Kimberiy11 *Kimmy 777zz *Kirby *Kirbyrox *Kirky101 *Kitty *Klove101 *Klrbyrox *Knuckles *Kolbster *Kpaenen *Kubo *Kurt Angle *Kyie *Kyle *Laurie *Lazboi21 *Leilanio *Lemyy *Lennon *Lewis Dude *Lightfairy *Lightning224 *Lil Chaos *Lilpartygirl *Link555 *Little Wolf *Littled *Lollypopbabi *Loo Loo *Losecontrol *Lost Puppy *Lostkitten *Louisa *Luckyfellow *Maggie *Main Ninja *Man101 *Marlini *Marlins95 *Mary000 *Max1616 *Maxpengoo *Mean Girl *Meg7 *Meggy *Megz999 *Metroid50 *Mexican101 *Mezeta111 *Mightyrex *Mike Blue *Mikey *Mikster *Ministar *Mintaddict *Misstala *Mitch *Mlnto *Mochabear *Modders *Modge *Moody *Mr Hockey *Mr Penguin *Munkygrl *Muscell Man *Musicboy *Nala *Napoleon *Naruto46 *Natonstan *Neaner *Newman *Nick101 *Nicole *Nicole11 *Ninjaneal *Nll Fan *Nll Fan1 *Norp *Nym0 *Ob1danobi *Olga123 *Paige007 *Pangu Pingu *Papa Dog *Paris14 *Patch *Patrick007 *Patty *Pauguin *Paugu1n *Pdiddy *Pearli *Penguin Dude *Penguin Guy *Penguin247 *Penguin247g *Penguin3 *Penguinboy *Penguinthl *Penquln *Pfadey *Phat F4n0 *Pingpong *Pingu Girl *Pingy *Pinkilicous *Pinkmage *Pinkpengy *Pinktink *Pixri *Popcorn Girl *Prince Pup *Princess Ami *Probo *Proskatergrl *Pucca *Puppyiuver4 *Quadly *R0xxy *Rancidkraut *Raw Boy 3 *Red Heart00 *Ridid44 *Rikku12345 *Rob88 *Rocsnail *Rogerz1 *Ronton *Rolver *Rose100 *Roxy *Rsnail *Salamence *Sales 300 *Saltiena *Sammy 777 *Sax0 *Saxo *Scarface45 *Screenhog *Sea Girl *Sesshomaru *Seyoum *Shadow 10 *Shadow2 *Shadow727 *Shapsi *Shapsl *Sharkboy54 *Shauny *Shiek14 *Shine Wolf *Shortcake *Shrootea *Shyguy *Si0wpoke *Sith Sith *Sk8ergal1234 *Sk8f0rlife *Sk8forlife *Skater Boy *Skaterman *Skidder *Sly Cooper *Sly124 *Slycooper *Snoops *Snoopy *Snow4413 *Snowball *Soccerman *Soil *Someguy43 *Sonic Chaos *Sonic X *Sonicmad13 *Sooner *Souljaa *Spann3r *Spellgiri13 *Spider 777zz *Spitfire *Spongebob007 *Spot *Spudder *Squirrel007 *Starbucks *St4rlight777 *Steel Badboi *Stefy73 *Steve *Stiff *Stuartputt *Summer *Sunshyne14 *Swampy *Sweet Katie *T0rnz *Tallygirl *Tamfer *T A Z Z *Tangerine *Tara12 *Taytay1234 *Tazz *Test Blue *Teve *The Arbiter *The Beatles *The Big Gb *The Ring *The Sam222 *Timn *Timpenguin *Tina000 *Tinkabell *Toon *Toonet *Toshi *Totally Amy *Tyler1993 *Unknown *Vegeta 13 *Vg150 *Vimto *Volleyball10 *Waddleman554 *Warlim *We Be Burnin *Weird Guy *Wet Willy *Wikki *W0lf Girl *Wolf *Wolf Blade *Wolf Boy *Woods *Wupiiii *Wwe Rey *Xiaoxiao942 *Xlancelotx *X Mik X *Xmods Evo *Xwild Girlx *Xx Ace Xx *Yaman *Yoshi *Yoshi Empire *Yunit0 *Yunit *Z Man *Zach55 *Zahnay *Zamora Gal *Zeke *Zink *Zipi23 *Zoe101 *Zonnie Pictures 8stoplight8.jpg Playercard4.png andreww.png AndykohlBeta.png Ashphantom.png.png AstrosManBeta_CP.png BigAppleCP.png BigDaneBeta.png BIG RED.jpg Buddybeta.png Bull2005.png.png Coco.jpg COdyya a.png Cuteness93.png DrDestiny.png DragonKing.png.png Drake Bell beta.png Eman Beta.png Gannondorf.png Gertalbub Beta.png Greema2005.png GronnieCP.jpg Gussie.png.png Halo2playa.png Hatsbeta.png Holly Short.png.png Beta Herbie.png Imsnayer40Beta.png Beta1a.png JediBeta.png Jeremy beta.png Jordan414.jpg K33ah.png.png Kellym_Beta.png Kirbyrox.png KurtAnglePC.jpg littlewolf2014.png LostKitten.png.png LostPuppy.png.png Man101.jpg MaxpengooBeta.png Nll_Fan.png Pangupingu.png Pauguin.png Beta_Tester_2.png Penguin247g.png PinguGirlBeta.png PinkBeta.png Pinkmage.png Rancidkraut.png Roxy2k5.png Saxo.png Shapsi beta.png Shauny.png Shrootea.png Sith_SithBeta.png Sk8forlife.png Snoops.png.png Someguy43.png Sonic_X2k5.png.png Spudder4.png Starbucks_Beta.png betaStuartputt.png The Beatles beta.png Bikeboy93.png.png Unknown.png BfJDao8.png Beta_Tester.png See also *Party Hat *Beta Testing *Beta Test Party *List of Beta Testers/Blacklist Category:Beta Testers